


Ichigo and his imouto

by YenGirl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: Some people collected stamps. Others collected books, cards or CDs. But Ichigo just had to be different from everyone else. His hobby consisted of collecting imouto or younger sisters.





	Ichigo and his imouto

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! If you're familiar with Bleach, you know Ichigo Kurosaki is typical MC - he's courageous, impulsive, fiercely loyal and has his share of both awesome and silly moments. Much like a certain orange clad ninja, actually :) But one thing my daughter and I adore about Ichigo is his big brother persona. Enjoy this small one shot :)

 **Chapter Warnings:** Spoilers for Bleach Episodes 3 (The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish), 64 (New School Term, Renji Has Come to the Material World?!), 65 (Creeping Terror, the Second Victim), 88 (Annihilation of the Lieutenants!? Trap in the Underground Cave), 169 (New Development, the Dangerous Transfer Student Appears!) and 341 (Invading Army Arc, Final Conclusion!).

 **Rating:** 'T'

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

\- Story Start -

One bright and sunny morning, Ichigo Kurosaki walked to school, slinging his book bag over one shoulder, his other hand in his pocket. He passed a small boy showing off his coin collection to his friends.

Some people collected stamps. Others collected books, cards or CDs.

But Ichigo Kurosaki just had to be different from everyone else. Aside from his striking orange coloured hair, his part time job as Substitute Shinigami and his incredibly high spiritual power, his hobby consisted of collecting _imouto_ or younger sisters.

Of every shape, type and form.

Of every species, colouring and temperament.

He didn't plan for it to happen. He didn't know _how_ it happened. Wasn't like he woke up one morning and decided 'Hey, I'm going to start a new hobby, looking for young girls to be my imouto!'

Erm. That didn't sound wrong, did it?

The thing was, he didn't _need_ anymore sisters. He already had two biological ones - twins Karin and Yuzu. They were four years younger than him and perfectly fine sisters. Karin was dark haired, spunky and headed her own football team. Yuzu was blond, sweet and loved to cook and housekeep.

He didn't need anymore sisters, whether younger or older.

But along came shinigami Rukia Kuchiki who was petite enough to classify as an _imouto_ although age-wise, she certainly wasn't. She was fiercely loyal, thought nothing of bunking in his clothes cupboard whenever she was in town, and wasn't above kicking or scolding some sense into him whenever she deemed it necessary... which was a lot more often than he deemed it so.

After her, it was modified soul Ririn whose disembodied voice and incessant giggling when they first met drove him up the wall - although he should lay the blame at Urahara's clog shod feet - it was _his_ plan, after all, to test how Ichigo and his friends would function as a team. When she wasn't in her little girl form, Ririn occupied a small blue hooded female chick plushie and jealously checked out Ichigo's other female friends including Rukia in her free time.

But after Ichigo rushed off to rescue his friend Keigo, a frantic Ririn spent hours looking for him to no avail, and finally found him back at Urahara's shop. She clung to his chest, burst into tears of relief while denying being worried over him, and called him _baka_ or idiot. Right there and then, she melted Ichigo's heart.

And then little Princess Rurichiyo dropped into his life with her formal pink kimono, extra large hat and prissy royal manners. She got a piggyback ride from him within minutes of their first meeting, and before long, claimed her own place in his heart. After all, who was he to refuse a princess?

Then Ichigo met the little Arrancar Nel in Hueco Mundo who, despite her limited vocabulary, penchant for playing games, habit of leaking drool and snot, and trailed by two absolutely brainless playmates, still managed to worm her way into Ichigo's heart. She messed with his head a bit when when she briefly regained her stunning adult Espada self, complete with womanly curves and posh name Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, but yes, she was his next _imouto_.

After that, it was the reserved green haired and purple eyed Nozomi, another modified soul and Shinigami as well. She harboured a dark secret and had no intention of becoming anyone's friend, let alone a younger sister, but Ichigo and his friends were determined she would know steadfast friendship if nothing else. Alas, she was no longer around, but she would never be forgotten.

Seriously though... what was up with all these girls coming into his life, taking up residence in his heart without so much as a by your leave, and making it one of his life's priorities to protect them no matter what?

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed, one side of his mouth turning up in a crooked grin.

Oh well, just like how he had told the spirit of Sora, Orihime's dead older brother, big brothers were born first so they could protect their younger siblings. Besides, Ichigo Kurosaki was also the male protagonist of a shounen series. Along with the trials and tribulations of bonding with his friends and making new ones, going on heart stopping adventures, experiencing life threatening sword fights with frighteningly powerful villains, it also came with realising he had a resolve big enough to trump any evildoer... and a heart big enough to save the world.

Three worlds, actually - the human world, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

So it only made sense that there would also be room in his heart to spare for his ever growing group of younger sisters... even if all of them had called him _baka_ at least once.

He still loved them anyway.

\- Story End -

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it... or if we've missed out anyone :)


End file.
